On Death's Wings
by FleuretNight
Summary: After the death of Stella Fleuret, Prompto realizes there are things Noctis and the rest of the gang isn't telling them, but perhaps things like these are better left unsaid.  possiable SxN, but mostly a friendship piece


**On Death's Wings**

**Author Note: Loosely inspired by Final Fantasy X, and the belief people who can see the light of Etro are dying. Other than that it is a bit on the AU side.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII<strong>

He knows isn't the most observant guy of their four man group.

He was loud, and occasionally says things that are crude and inappropriate for the prince's "virgin" ears which usually involved sex, and women.

Those types of comments usually cause him to get eye rolls from Ignis, and an occasional headlock from Gladiolus with the occasional comment "why would he talk to you about his sex life, when you would go blabbering it to everybody."

But for the most part Noctis usually ignores him, and on occasion at least in the earlier months of their friendship, he would see a hint of red to his cheeks.

But regardless of his crude jokes, sexual comments, and occasionally saying things that usually causes him to be in a headlock, by the scarred man.

He knows how to be observant when he wishes to be, and he will admit now is one of those times, and regardless of what Gladiolus may think he knows how to be sensitive to a situation as well. He didn't even mentioned a girl or anything that may relate to a girl in Noctis's presence after the Tenebrean princess died in Noctis arms a couple of months ago.

He didn't know the exact premise of their relationship, and truthfully he seriously doubts Gladiolus knew either, and the only one who probably knew the full details of Noctis relationship with the blond princess was Ignis, but if he did he surely wasn't telling him or Gladiolus.

But regardless of the situation with Tenebrae, he supposes the two formed a friendship with each other, perhaps an understanding, but regardless it was enough for Noctis to bury her near an oak tree, with himself, Gladiolus, and Ignis watching silently behind him with solemn eyes.

He supposes that is when he started to pick up signs in Noctis behavior, his silent attitude, and with him starring off into the distance more.

Barely even conversing with the rest of the group, and for the longest time he simply figured it was because he was still grieving for the Tenebrean princess.

But now he wasn't entirely sure.

Noctis change in behavior wasn't the only thing he knows that has gone a bit strange, but Gladiolus and Ignis as well. On occasion he would catch them conversing with each other, but whenever they see him they either immediately stop talking or change the subject.

Although on occasion he would Noctis's name popped up in their conversation, and truthfully he couldn't help but to feel a little bit angered by that fact.

It was like everybody knew what in the hell was going on except for him. Even though, he knows wasn't entirely welcomed by the group at first with him being a fugitive from another country, he still considered them to be the closest friends he ever had.

"After the final battle, he believes he is going to die," he hears Ignis utter lightly towards Gladiolus, completely obvious that he was standing behind them.

It wasn't like he purposefully eavesdropping on their conversation, regardless of the hurt that he was feeling before. He had been gathering wood for the fire, a task they usually take turns with when they are force to sleep outside.

"What!" he exclaims loudly causing both of them to turn around with a mixture of shock, and surprise in their expressions.

Ignis sighs as he runs a hand through his short dark hair, "How much do you know about the Light of Etro, Prompto?"

He frowns lightly, "Only that it grants a selected few on the verge of death, power, power that can only be rivaled by the gods."

Ignis nods his head in slight confirmation, "But it could also be a considered a disease. Slowly sapping a person's strength every time they used even use a slimmer of the power Etro has bestowed upon them until eventually their body wears down from the magic, and they die a slow and painful death."

His eyes widen at that piece of information, but angrily grab the front of Ignis's shirt, "Why am I hearing about this only now."

"For a long time it was only considered a theory," Gladiolus cuts in sadly.

"So it could still be a theory," he protests like a kid in denial.

"It's not," Ignis replies not bothering to break free from Prompto's grip. "After witnessing Stella's death, Noctis knows he will die in a similar matter, most likely after we defeat Ragnarok, and perhaps that is the reason why Etro bestowed her power a small group of people on the verge of death. So that person could stand a chance against a God."

He frowns lightly.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he demands.

"How do you tell a person you consider as a friend you're dying," Ignis replies. His eyes widen as he lets go of Ignis shirt.

Perhaps knowing one of his friends is dying is a curse, knowing that in a couple of month or perhaps even a year they may draw their last breath.

All of sudden he wished he could go back to his naïve self.

**-the End **


End file.
